dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Derek James (Prime Earth)
Origin Derek was in Gotham City with his adoptive mother, Helen, when Challengers Mountain returned from the Dark Multiverse. After being separated from his mother by the subsequent earthquake, Derek fell into a massive fracture in the ground and through a rift into the Dark Multiverse. After four days, Derek was able to teleport back to Gotham. After a month, his friend Ernestine designed a costume for him to use. However, in his first live-stream as the hero Sideways, Derek is confronted by the Tempus Fuginaut, a mysterious figure who intends to kill him for supposedly damaging space-time. Derek attempts to escape using his powers, but Tempus reveals his staff renders Derek's powers inert and decides to escape through freefall. Young justice Derek along with Aqualad, Spoiler, and Arrowette were recruited by Impulse to join Young Justice as backup team to confronts S.T.A.R. Labs and also rescue mission for Conner Kent. | Powers = * : Derek's can create tear in space-time, or "rifts" as he calls them, which allow him to leap through dimensions at will, letting him to move from one place to another whenever he wants. He also have the potential to be able to open the rifts to another universe with his power. ** Spatial Disruption: The edges of Derek's rifts are indestructible and razor-sharp, meaning he can use them to cut through solid matter. ** Rift Tracking: Derek's could use his rifting ability to track someone's whereabouts quickly. Simply by focusing his mind on the people he wanted to find and leaps through the rifts he created. ** : Derek's found that he can create a kind of mini Black Holes by creating a second rift inside the first rifts he made. However, this ability proved too dangerous since he can't control it properly and the black holes could grow bigger quickly and sucked everything in front of it , including matter and energy. * : Derek is much stronger than a normal human, strong enough to easily carry a fully loaded dresser drawer over his head. The upper limits of his strength is still not yet to be explored. * : Derek's body is tougher and more resistant than the body of a normal human, though he's far from invulnerable. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from certain height or being hit by the bus. * * * : Derek possesses some degree of healing abilities and can recover from any injuries or wounds faster than normal humans. For example, he only needed two days to heal his dislocated shoulder. The time it takes for full healing seems to depend on the level of his injury. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Due to a lack of control over his newfound powers, Derek can't predict where he will leap to and could end up anywhere. In addition, his powers can potentially disrupt the balance of space-time if not used carefully. * Inexperience: Due to lack of fighting skills and experience as a crime fighter, Derek's relies more on his superpower. this made him quite overwhelmed when faced with more experienced opponents. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Derek's costume model has a resemblance to the Spider-Man of Marvel Comics. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Sideways (comics) | Links = }} Category:Students Category:Marvel Comics Pastiches Category:Young Justice members